The present portable industrial computers mostly have radiation fins mounted onto the central processing unit (CPU) to absorb the heat generated by the CPU and transfer the heat through the radiation fins and a bottom metal casing of the host that has a larger area to disperse the heat. So a water-proof effect may be achieved while heat generated by the CPU may be absorbed, transferred and dispersed.
In order to improve heat dissipation speed, some portable industrial computers have air fans. The air fan generally is installed nearby the CPU to enhance heat dissipation efficiency. Being waterproof is important for the portable industrial computer. Still, openings leading to the host tend to channel water or dust into the interior of the host. This could result in malfunction or breakdown of the computer. Hence the current design is to mount the air fan outside the portable industrial computer to meet heat dissipation and waterproof requirements.